The invention relates to the hydrometallurgical production of zinc from zinc bearing ores and concentrates. The sulphide is the more common form of zinc which creates a problem of atmospheric pollution with sulphur dioxide, but zinc in the form of carbonates and oxides may also be treated by this method and can be treated more efficiently in some cases than the sulphides.